Resident Evil:Forsaken,Arc 1
by Yakkai-The-Inu
Summary: Kage and Miya are seemingly average teenagers. But when they become acquainted, what kind of things will fate push them through?Can they survive the horrors of Racoon City?
1. Chapter 1

Resident evil: Forsaken, Arc 1

Blah. As of now this is unfinished, So, be kind to me.At the moment, it may not seem to be resident Evil at all, but it's there. and It's not done yet, I just thought I'd let the general public view what I have done

so far.It will be very resident evil-y.

Yakkai The Inu

Katelyn Sharpley

Nyarr! Read and review, all of ye wonderful peoples. I love you all! Mwah!

Miyashi Horaku was weird. Really weird. Obviously, she wasn't your average 15 year old girl. Her favorite color was orange, and by all means, she despised pink. She loved heavy metal music, amongst other things of that nature. She loved to pick fights with many young men in her school, and often won. But soon, a lot of these things about her would change, without her really having a say in the matter. now, Let us start at the day her life would take a turn for the worse. Her alarm clock went off as soon as the bright red numbers hit 6:30 A.M. She swatted at the clock, and finally managed to smack the 'Alarm Off' button. She ripped the covers off her bed, and then she showered. She promptly got out. She dried herself off, and put on her under-things. She pulled on her nylons, and then stepped into her bright green pleated skirt, zipped it up, and turned it the right way. She then put on her uniform shirt, and tied on the green vest that went along with it. She affixed her red bow, and then tied it. she went to the mirror, brushed her still wet Maroon hair that reached to her back, put it up into a pony tail, and then put the ponytail into a bun. She had some cute green hair chopsticks that matched her school uniform, and put those in her hair. She ate her breakfast of a Danish roll. She then brushed her teeth. She looked out the window, and saw that the bus was there. She slipped on her semi-high-heeled mary-jane's, grabbed her bookbag, and got on the bus, among the sea of green uniforms. Once she got to school, she squeezed her way through the mass amount of people in the hallway, to her locker, and grabbed her stuff for social studies. They actually were on computers that day, doing powerpoint presentations on a country chosen by the teacher. Miya had received Venezuela. She typed fervently until the bell rang, at which point she went back to her locker and got her things for math. She worked hard all hour on the end of quarter exam, and when the bell rang, she headed off to science. In science their final exam was coming up, soon, so they studied in the library. Fourth hour, she continued to study. Some people dissipated, and went off to their study hall classes, some people had study hall in the library anyways, and some could go just about anywhere. As for Miya, she could go just about anywhere. But...At the moment, she wouldn't be going anywhere as it were, for she had fallen asleep on the library's oh so soft and comfy couch. Sitting up, of course, but nobody noticed, either way, seeing as the couch was facing away from the rest of the library. but even when the bell rang for fifth hour, she didn't wake up. Well, some nice person in the library was almost positive that she didn't mean to be sleeping on the couch. and she happened to be awaken by that young man's low voice. Not _really_ low, but extremely sexy. He had a hand on her shoulder and was gently, but diligently shaking her.

"Miss, wake up..."

"Ewhat...whazzat?" She stammered confusedly. She looked up at him, and blushed. She thought she might melt into a little puddle of Miya all over the library floor, and someone would have to come clean her up with a broom and a dustpan. He was drop dead gorgeous. He had flowing straight silver hair that reached down to his hips, and bright blue eyes that looked as if they would spill out all the water of the ocean. He wore the mandatory boys uniform, except his jacket hung open, and the first three buttons of the dress shirt he was wearing underneath unbuttoned as well.

"Umm...what hour is it?" She let out a loud, long, wide yawn, and then rubbed her eyes. Yeah, she didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night. She had been up most of the night, reading her new book, The Tale of the body Thief. that was book number four in the vampire chronicles, and she had read so much last night, she was already halfway done with it.

"It's fifth hour." He said.

"Aaaah! Fifth! I'm late for German!" She quickly stacked her stuff up, grabbed it and yelled, "Thanks for waking me up I gotta go to German sorry bye!" She quickly said in one run on sentence, running off into the hall, quickly skidding to a stop right before the office to grab a tardy pass from the lady who always sat at the desk every hour. Miya quickly picked up speed, before the Lady stuck her head out and said,

"Hey! Don't run in the halls! Especially not so fast! Hey! Listen to meeee!"

But of course Miya didn't. She quickly ran up the stairs to the second floor, as if it would stop her from being late. She went into the German classroom, and handed the teacher the pass, and slid into her seat.

"Frauline Horaku, why is it that you are late?" The German teacher asked.

"Well...I...Umm...I fell asleep in the library!" She let out, actually having hoped to say it in a bit more subtle manner.

"Well, you have been late several times before this, so three points off of your final grade, and a three page report on the Berlin wall, that I want handed in tomorrow." Miya was really pissed at the teacher. That was a bit harsh, wasn't it? I mean, she had only been late twice before that, and that was because Miya's locker was an absolute disaster, and she could hardly find anything, so she spent about 5 minutes looking for an assignment only to realize that she had left it in her notebook. Miya didn't really even pay attention for the rest of the hour, she was pissed. When the lunch bell rang, Miya was the first out of the classroom, into the lunch-line, and sitting in the cafeteria. She started to eat her lunch of hotdogs intently, and she pulled out 'The Tale of the Body Thief' and read whilst she was eating her lunch. She sat alone each day, she wasn't very popular. In fact, her reputation was so bad it was almost non-existant. Well, she was weird, and people were mean, so she got snide comments just about every time she walked past somebody. That, or they jumped out of her way as if she were a disease. When some one sat down next to her, she almost had a heart attack. When she realized who it was, she almost had a seizure. It was that silver-haired young man who had woke her up in the library!

"So who are you anyways?" He asked her. She should be asking him that, not vice versa!

"Miyashi Horaku!" she answered, gulping down the last of her hotdog, chugging down her chocolate milk, grabbing her stuff, and, once again, running off.

The rest of the day went kinda slow, but she didn't pay attention anyways. When the final bell rang, she didn't hesitate to immediately grab all her stuff, and book outta there. Now that she thought about it, she had agreed to fight the renowned Sozo Ayanjou today. Oh well, she could just ditch him. Miya loved fighting. She wasn't sure why, but maybe it was because it wasn't a very girlish thing to do, and Miya hated girly things, so anything she could do to oppose them was good to her. Walking and thinking, walking and thinking. It was only a matter of time before she ran into someone. And run into someone she did. Oddly enough, but not odd enough so that I can't say that of course it would be some specific person. Oh, you wanna know who that person is, right? Sozo Ayanjou. Were you thinking the silver-haired young man? Of course not. Not yet.

"Miya, darling...you do realize that we had a fight scheduled for today...don't you?"

"Dammit, Sozo, you couldn't have picked a better day for me to kick your ass!"

"Ah, but this time, your ass, not mine, will get slapped around."

Miya threw a punch at his face, but he dodged. He had gotten a lot better since the last time she fought him...when _was_ that...a month ago? Something like that. Sozo then took the liberty to throw a punch of his own, his ring finger coming in contact with the side of Miya's mouth, the huge gaudy ring cutting her lip and making it bleed...This time it_ was_ him, not her, to draw first blood. she tossed out a punch, and hit his nose. Miya heard an ugly **_CRACK_**, as it started to bleed profusely. He sneered at her, and then tripped her, viciously. She landed on her side, by her hip. Sozo kicked Miya's legs, unjustly, not even letting her stand up. His kicking left holes in her stockings, and marks on her legs. This, more than anything else, pissed her off. She managed to get up on her feet, fast enough, so that she was able to take an elbow, and lunge at him, hitting him right below the chin, on the neck. And yet, he was un-phased...what the hell did it take nowadays to hurt this guy? He kicked Miya right above the belly button, his boot cutting straight through her uniform, and leaving a deep gash in her chest. another kick sent her flying back against the alley wall, her head hitting the hard brick, knocking her unconscious. Sozo walked away, smugly. His first win against Miya...surely this would be something to brag about.

Kage usually rode the bus home, but on especially nice days, he took the long way around and walked. Today was bright and sunny, and Kage peeled his uniform jacket off, He re-unbuttoned his dress shirt, having since buttoned it back up since he had seen Miya. He walked past some side streets, and in an alley, he hear the rustle of clothing as someone ran away quickly from something. Kage sloooooowly walked up to the alley and peered-- Well, hello...what have we got here? The body of a girl with long maroon hair lay there. Kage wondered, is she dead? But no, she was not dead, he saw her breathing. she had just been knocked out, that or she had passed out on her own...maybe knocked out by the person that the rustling clothing belonged to. Kage walked into the alley, and realized it was the young woman whom he had woken up in the school library, and then sat down by at lunch...Miyashi... He looked at the bruises and cuts, and wondered what had gone on here in this alley. He kneeled down, and scooped her up. He stroked the soft skin of her cheek with two fingers, surely hoping she would be alright. He wondered again, what kind of condition were her insides in? maybe she had broken ribs, or bones, or a bruised kidney, or something to that efffect. He couldn't tell, he couldn't see inside of her. He felt her fingers tangle in his long, soft locks of silver hair.

Stuff was a wee bit fuzzy for Miya. at that precise moment in time, she wasn't exactly sure why that was such but she was sure that she had a hands stroking her cheek, and finger swirled full of someone's long, soft, silver hair. she rolled it around in her fingers a bit and--wait just a minute, here! silver hair. no way. It couldn't be who she thought it was. Well, you know, she knew all of one person with such a rare hair color, and that was the dude from the library and the lunchroom. Miya almost went back to being, well...out...But this somewhat of a stranger caressing her cheek...? Well, she didn't even know his name.

"Who...are you...?"

"My name is Kage Tsukuyomi...surely you remember me from school, those little run-ins...I'm a junior. what matters is, are you alright?"

"I dunno, am I alive, or are you really just some angel lying to me?"

"You're alive."

"Heh, then I'm fine."

Kage chuckled, then saw the deep cut above her belly button that had been made by Sozo's against-school regulation-boots. He ran a finger along it, and Miya winced.

"Ah, that's probably going to need to be stitched up...hospital work, probably."

Miya looked unhappy. She hated hospitals, and how white they were, and the bright lights, the sick old people, the smell of death. Her chest, from the cut, started bleeding bad.

"Damn!" Miya yelled

"My house is closer than the hospital, I could probably stitch you up just fine...took a first aid course...mom made me...If that's okay with you."

"Whatever's faster." She grunted. Damn Sozo. Today was starting to suck ass.

Kage's pace was strong and fast, as he decided to carry Miya, instead of let her walk. As it turns out, Kage lived about 7 blocks from Miya, and they were about three blocks from her house as it were. The hospital was about 15 blocks away, and then somehow, Kage figured that they'd end up sitting in the waiting room forever.

He sped along alleys, roads, and side streets. When they got to Kage's house, it was a nice white house with something that is called half timber architecture, and is reminiscent of German buildings. His lawn was well cut, and in the front lawn, there was a bed of red an yellow tulips with a blue gazing ball in the middle. Kage fumbled in his pocket for something as they went up the front step to his house, and he pulled out a small silver key and unlocked his door. He brought her in, and set her down gently on the couch, and his younger brother, Sasuke Tsukuyomi, age of 16, passed by.

"What the heck, Kage. That's a hell of a way to bring home a date."

"Ah, Feck off, Sasuke! She's hurt! On second thought, run to the bathroom and get that needle and thread out of the cupboard, and some hydrogen peroxide." Kage instructed.

"Since when am I your servant-boy?" Sasuke Said flippantly.

"Quit screwing around and get to it, Dammit!" Sasuke ran off, presumably to the bathroom. And that _is_ where he went.

"Miya, can I call you that?" Kage asked, politely.

"Yeah, everybody does... 'cept my mom...Miyashi is such a crap name." She said, then winced, the pain on her cut was mounting a bit.

"Ah, well I think it's pretty." Kage smiled at her. Miya blushed, then said.

"You and everybody else who doesn't have this name, "She grimaced through her teeth. "Kage, do this fast! It hurts..." Sasuke rushed back into the room, and gave Kage everything that he needed. Needle, thread, peroxide.

"Miya, just lift your shirt a little bit so I have access to the cut." Kage said. Miya did as she was told, and lifted her uniform shirt only slightly, so he could see the cut. Kage blushed a bit and said

"Sasu, get me a washcloth. Now!" Kage added, Sasuke rolling his eyes and going into the kitchen, coming back with a washcloth and handing it to Kage. Kage put some hydrogen peroxide one the washcloth.

"I'm sorry, this is gonna hurt."

"Whatever...Just get it over with, please." Miya said. Kage dabbed at the cut, and Miya sucked in air through her teeth. Once Kage had decided it was clean, he carefully disinfected the thread and needle, bit his lip, and said

"There isn't any way to make this sound easy, and there isn't any way to make this easy. This will hurt, a whole lot." Miya nodded. Kage tied the thread through the eye of the needle, and then tied a big knot at the end of the thread. Miya readied herself, or at least she tried to, and Kage pierced the skin with the needle, and Miya coughed. When Kage was halfway through, he looked up to see Miya with tears streaming down her face. He cupped his hands on her cheeks, and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. He continued back with his work, finishing quickly, he tied it off. This time Miya wiped away her own tears, with her wrist. She put her hand where he had stitched up.

"Don't rub it, you might irritate it."

"But it hurts!" She sighed.

"Yes, It might for a little while," He pushed some of his beautiful silver hair out of his face.

"You aren't going to stay in your school uniform are you?" Miya kinda understood what he meant, fanning out her frayed skirt.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice, right?"

"Actually, I think you could probably borrow some clothes from Sasuke.You know he'd do anything for a pretty girl." They both blushed at the notion that she was pretty.

"Umm..."

"Here, let's see if you won't fit into some of Sasuke's clothes, alright?" Kage got up, and so did Miya. Kage headed towards Sasuke's room, which was just down the hall from his own, Miya following him. Kage knocked on the door and said

"Sasuke, open the damn door!" Sasuke did indeed open the damn door.

"What. the hell. do you want. Oh.. Miyaaa.. come in. " sasuke motioned her in, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Miya's eyes lowered into an evil glare.

"Sasuke, if you don't stop touching me right now, I'm going to rip your hands off and drink every drop of blood that flows forthwith from that wound." She threatened. Sasuke backed up, and help the hand that had been holding her like it was some sort of precious relic.

"On a happier note! I'm going to borrow some of your clothes. I don't care if you say no, I'll rip you apart and _then_ I'll borrow your clothes." Miya dug through his closet, and in the end, she settled on a nice, large, black hoodie sweater with Jack Skellington's face on the front, and a pair of humongous baggy black pants with about a bazillion pockets, and it was only held up by a good sized belt. But Miya liked it all the same. The days in Raccoon city summers were always scorching hot, and the nights always freezing cold. Miya had surmised that it had something to do with the Arklay mountains.

It was about 5 when Miya wanted to play a card game, or SOMETHING. It really didn't matter what, she was extremely bored. He was making her lay down on the couch, insisting that she needed rest. Miya tried to argue but Kage seemed to be a seasoned veteran at the art of persuasion. Most likely, he was pretty good at getting out of trouble. Miya sighed, and said,

"Can't we just--"

"No."

"Kage, you don't even know what was asking!" Miya whacked Kage with a pillow from his couch.

"Hey, Hey!" He said, holding up his arms in defeat. Miya stuck her tongue out at him.

"We could watch the news, it IS six o'clock." He said, offering up a pitiful suggestion. Oh well, you'll never know if you don't try.

"Oh,fantaaaaastic! The news! That's about as exciting as watching paint dry." Miya said,swirling her finger in the air in utter sarcasm.

"Although I don't suppose you're going to let me do anything else. Why the hell not."

"You're right, I won't. Besides, the news is fun _and_ educational." Kage said. Miya looked at him strangely.

"Dear God I hope you're joking. Kage, how many times were you dropped on your head as a child?"

"Well..." Kage pretended to count on his fingers, and Miya laughed. Kage was goofy.

"Goofball..." She said.

"Shyah. I'm the goofball." Kage said, as he turned on the TV. The obnoxious news thing at the beginning with exaggerated catchphrases and music, announcing their staff of surely too many people was over, and the news had begun.

"I'm Atsuko Mayakawa here at the scene of the Umbrella Pharmaceuticals Research Facility. Recently, as some of you who may live near this area perhaps already know, There has been many explosions rattling this area. These perhaps dangerous explosions have amounted to several complaints from nearby residents who say that it is hard to pursue common daily activities with an ever shaking house. When the owner of the Facility was asked about these explosions, he assured us they were purely experimental and nothing to worry about. The owner has no further comment." Miya couldn't help but notice that the news lady wore so much make-up. Miya didn't wear any make-up, it was a waste of time and money, and alls it really did was advertise and tell to men that you WANT them to look at you. Miya didn't really care whether men looked at her or not, but she preferred that they didn't. The news zoned out to the weather, possible record highs for tomorrow, and chilly tonight, getting as low as 53 degrees Fahrenheit. It was most definitely the mountains. Miya looked over at Kage, his beautiful blue eyes were lowered into a deathglare. Miya put a hand on his shoulder, and he tensed up.

"Kage, what's the matter?" Miya expressed her concern.

"I don't trust umbrella. I haven't trusted them since my sister worked there. She died in one of their little 'experiments'. I don't trust them as far as I can throw them, and you know very well that isn't far. my parents work there now, but they're nothing inside. Well, My dad is, but my mom is the one who sits at desks and things. They can't much talk about their jobs, I don't think they can. Top secret stuff, I could only guess. I wish they'd work somewhere else, but it's well paying, they say..."He finished off with a sigh.

"Oh...I, uh...Kage, show me your room!" Miya said quickly, trying to get off of the terribly tragic subject.

"But Miya, you need your rest!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Kage?" Miya pouted cutely. There was no way he could resist this one.

"Ah, fine." Kage gave in. Yes! Of course her pout would work.

"Then, can I braid your hair?" Miya pleaded again.

"Come again?" Kage said, he didn't think he heard her right.

"Yeah, I wanna braid your pretty long silver hair! It'd look nice, and it wouldn't be in the way of anything, and it'd be fun!" Kage looked at Miya skeptically...what was he, gay?

"No."

"Plea--"

"No."

"Aww..." Miya gently pulled the strands of Kage's hair that came over his shoulders, onto his chest. She did it gently, but fast enough so that their faces were mere inches apart. Miya could feel Kage's warm breath on her face. Her cheeks got hot, she was probably blushing. Kage felt a strong urge to close that small gap between their lips. You know...just...kiss her...why the hell would he do that? Why would he ruin a good, strong, new friendship by doing something unbelievably stupid, like kissing her? Besides, Miya was a pretty girl, she probably had a boyfriend or something. Kage blushed too.

"Ah..." Miya gently pushed Kage away. She really didn't want to, but it wasn't like Kage was planning on kissing her. She thought it the best to do such.

"I'm sorry.." Miya apologized. " I really didn't mean to do that..." Wow, was this ever an awkward moment, or what?

"Ah, It was an accident, just like what I did.. I won't let you braid my hair, but if you come with me, I'll show you my room." Kage said, as he stood up from the couch. Miya got up too, and followed him once he started walking. He led her to a door with caution tape wrapped all around it. That was cool. He opened the door, and upon entering, Miya knew she loved it. The walls were white, Miya's parent's insisted she leave her walls that way too, because, they say, if you paint it your favorite color, when your favorite color changes, you'll want to paint your room again. He had several posters for various musical talents, all hard rock. his carpet was a blood red color, and it felt good, and fuzzy between her toes. His bed was small, there was room for only on person. He hand a black comforter ,and a red fleece blanket on top of that that said in black, scraggly letters, 'VIOLATE THE DEAD'. There was a good sized TV sitting on top of an upside down blue crate, and there was a PS2 hooked up to the TV that looked like it hadn't been played in forever. There was also a stack of games next to the PS2. He had a nightstand by his bed, and on top of it was a digital alarm clock, and a small lamp that was one that you simply touched the lamp to make it turn on and off. A portable CD player lay behind the alarm clock, with the headphones that go behind your head, and then over your ears. He also had a regular sized gray radio that had a few CD's next to it. Miya didn't pay much attention to the stuff on the floor.

"Kage, I absolutely love your room."

"Yeah, I'm not sure why, there isn't much design to it." Kage said, shoving some of the stuff to the side of his room with his foot. A bunch of papers from school, some other junk that should be thrown away. Miya went across the room to Kage's bed, where she seized up an adorable plushie, silver, nine tails fox, and hugged it.

"Cuuuute!" Miya squeaked, huggling it close to her. Kage blushed, that was about the only cute thing that he had, he liked his plushie. Miya set the plushie down, and attempted to make her way across the room to Kage's CD rack, to see what kind of bands he liked. She attempted, only to trip over a pile of schoolbooks that she hadn't noticed. Like I said, she wasn't paying much attention to the stuff on the floor. She fell onto Kage, and quickly began to slip off of him. Kage wrapped his strong arms around Miya, preventing her from falling flat on her face on the floor. Miya smelled Kage's cologne, and if that particular position were not uncomfortable, she'd like to stay there all afternoon. At that moment, something in her mind clicked, about how close she and Kage were, with her head pressed against his stomach, and Kage's arms around her. He helped her up, and once he had done that, he sat down on the floor, sorting through the things Miya had knocked over. It was so odd, all these little things that kept happening to them, it was almost as if fate wanted them to be together, and badly. Miya plopped down next to him, and said,

"Kage, will you hand me your CD rack? Let's see if your music taste sizes up mine." She requested of him. She was fairly sure he was the hard rock, heavy metal sort of guy, and the posters on the wall gave some inference to that. Kage reached over, and grabbed his CD rack, being careful not to let any CD's fall out. He set it in front of Miya, and she spun it around, looking at it.

"Dude! You have all the Metallica CD's!" He indeed did. Every single one. He had a lot a lot a lot of hard rock CD's. Okay, that was all he had. Which was awesome.

"Dude! Yeah! why wouldn't I? Metallica is the greatest band alive, hands down." Kage said nonchalantly.

"That is wicked awesome. Absolutely righteous."

"Righteous, Miya? Isn't that word straight from the 70's?"

"Maybe." Kage rolled his eyes, and Miya laughed at him. Kage was silent for a moment, then looked over at Miya, and asked,

"I never asked before, but I probably should have. I'm overly curious about it now...How exactly did you come about getting those cuts and bruises?" Miya looked up at him. Her hand was lying open and flat on his carpet, running back and forth, liking the feel of the carpet flowing between her fingers.

"Well...There's this guy, named Sozo Ayanjou..."

"What, is he like an abusive boyfriend?"

"Noooooo...I wouldn't go out with him if you PAID me to. anyways. I like to fight. You know, with the guys, and stuff?" Kage nodded, yeah, like street fighting, a dangerous vice, also an unintelligent thing to do.

"Well, I had a fight with him today, and he won. The first time ever, actually."

"Okay. I just wanted to know, because it was a bit odd to find you heaped in the alley like that."

"Yeah..."

"Miya, won't your parents be worried about you? I mean, you didn't stop by after school, and you didn't call them or anything."

"Ha! that's funny, Kage. My parents, care? They'd so much rather get rid of me, you know. They'd pay to leave me somewhere for a week."

"Miya, you may not think that your parents care, but deep down, they really do."

"Okay, Kage, deep down...gotcha...then I'll call them." Miya sighed. Kage stood up, and went out to the hall, where the cordless phone was hanging up on a wall mount. The phone was a metallic blue-green. Kage handed Miya the phone. Miya dialed her phone number, and of course, no one picked up, because her parents were out on a "business" trip. They were liable to be back at any time. Miya listened boredly to the phone message she had made when she was like, twelve. They seriously needed to change the message.

"Hi, mom, dad? I know you aren't there, duh, but I'm leaving a message to tell you that I've stopped at a friends house..."Miya paused, and mouthed to Kage, asking him if she could spend the night. Kage turned pink, and then nodded. He was so cute when he blushed. "And I know this is a school night, but whatever, I'm spending the night. I know you don't really care, but just in case you came home, and get reeeeaaaallly worried about me, I'm leaving this message. So if your hearts suddenly stop being withered, and you start caring, check the caller ID, okay?" Miya pressed the Talk button on the phone, and it made a beep as she did.

"Brutal." Kage shook his head as he set the phone on his dresser, atop the pile of folded clothing that had yet to be put away.

"Well, it's the truth. you know, If I told them I was staying at a guy's house, they'd be going postal, and they'd come over and rip you apart!" Miya smiled cutely. Kage shuddered. " Because you know, they think 'Well, she's over at a guy's house, and she's over twelve... OH MY GOD! SEX!' "

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like we're doing anything."

"Exactly."

"Well, seeing as you're staying the night... you could either Stay in Sasuke's room, the couch, or in my room."

"Couch is boring, I'll get lonely. If I sleep in Sasuke's room I'd probably get molested or something, so I'm guessing your room is a pretty safe bet." Miya plopped down on Kage's bed, Laying back, much in the style of Da Vinci's Vittruvian man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Point taken." Kage noted, as he sat back down on the floor. Miya stared up at his ceiling, curiously, perhaps deep in thought.

"Do you believe in fate?" She asked, nonchalantly, as though she were asking him if the weather was nice outside.

Kage cocked his head to the side, wondering the origin of such a strange question, at this point.

"I guess so...why?"

"This must be fate... Have you gone to this school all your life?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why? Why haven't I ever seen you before? Ever? I mean, It's not like you're difficult to notice, and I'm sure if I saw you I would have remembered you. I mean, of course, You're a year older than me, but how could I never see you?"

"I suppose I could say the same about you... where are you taking this?"

"Okay... Then why, If we've never seen each other before, and we've both gone to this school all our lives... how come we run into each other 3 times today... And why.. did you bring me here.. instead of somewhere else..?

"Maybe that's just a coincidence... and something in me said I should."

"It's not a coincidence.. you don't honestly believe that?"

"Nah... you're right.. I guess I don't.."

"But something in me tells me I should stick with you.. when, and what for, I'm not sure.."

Kage looked down at the ground, then up at Miya.

"You hungry at all?" He asked, changing the subject. Miya felt somewhat hurt. He had changed the topic for a good reason, and Miya was afraid she was scaring him away.

"Kind of..."

" 'Could make ya something to eat if you want."

"I guess..." Miya was quiet, suddenly, Kage noted. What for? Her gaze seemed fixed upon the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

"Okay... " Kage said, knowing that probably wasn't the truth. " Are you hungry for anything in particular, or..." He said, stepping into the linoleum floor of the kitchen.

"No... Not really."

"Ramen okay? We've got a lot."

"Mhmm." Miya said as she nodded her head.

"'Kay.. I'm gonna make a pot," He said, reaching into a cupboard and pulling out a regular sized pot. "So if you wanna go tell Sasuke, That would be good."

"Okay." Miya said, walking off as he began to make some ramen. Why couldn't she look at him? Maybe it was because she knew she had some feelings for him, and she felt ashamed. She walked to Sasuke's door, and opened it.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" He said quickly, looking up from his shelf that he had been trying to organize, since his room was a sty.

"Can I come in?"

"Umm.. Yeah...why?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"...sure.." He said, somewhat hesitantly. He turned around and looked at her, as she walked across his room and sat upon his unmade bed.

"What can I--" He began..

"I like Kage."

"Oh boy.Umm..." He said, feeling his face heat up. He rubbed his hand on the back of his head.

"I don't know what to do because we've only known each other for a little while and I feel really silly because I don't know I guess I've never really like anyone before well maybe I have but not as much as this and if he doesn't like me back I'll feel even worse because I don't know..." She said in one big huge long run on sentence, and tears began to drip down her pale--now slightly rosy--cheeks.

"Miya..." Sasuke said, as he got up and sat beside her. He put his arm around her, and even more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I shouldn't have to feel this bad, but somehow I don't know, I just feel like he doesn't...doesn't.. you know..." Sasuke knew what she meant. He wasn't sure how she had derived that Kage did not like her back, but he could not say that it was obvious that he liked her. Sasuke turned so that his body was directly facing her, and Miya edged closer to him, and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, and rubbed his hand up and down her back. He was _not_ very good at this sort of thing.

Miya guessed she just liked the warmth of another person, even though it wasn't who she wished it was.

The door opened.

"Sasu...ke..." Kage's voice dropped in his throat. He looked a mix of anger and confusion as he shut the door. Why in the hell?

Sasuke let Miya alone, and got up. He opened his door, and shut it as he exited. miya knew that he had gone to talk to Kage. Miya sat up, and wiped off her tears on the overly large sweater she had gotten from Sasuke's closet earlier. She got up, and exited Sasuke's room. On the kitchen table, she saw three bowls of ramen, with three sets of chopsticks. Sasuke and Kage were arguing quietly, and Miya could not hear them, but as she came into sight, they dropped it. Kage stared into Miya's eyes, and she dropped her gaze to the floor yet again. It was as if his gaze were burning a hole in her.

"The food is done." Said Sasuke. They all sat down and ate so quietly, no one said a word. Miya knew she was at fault. Miya finished first, set her bowl by the sink, and went to Kage's room. She laid down on his bed, stomach down, and buried her face in her arms. Miya heard the door open, and it was Kage, Obviously. But.. what now...? Sasuke had very likely said to Kage what she had said to him, and if that was such, she had quite possibly ruined whatever friendship they had had. Miya looked up at him.

"I hear you have feelings for me. Love like feelings in fact." Kage said quietly. Miya wanted to die.

"Why are you so ashamed?" He said, and smiled. Miya sat up. Maybe he liked her after all. He sat down beside her, and gently grabbed her chin, so that she was staring right into his eyes. Miya almost died at what happened next. Kage gently placed his lips over hers, and he kissed her. Such a simple kiss soon became something very passionate, Miya knew this was not Kage's first kiss, but it was most certainly hers. They, in the words of Sasuke, 'Ate each others faces for like, half an hour.'

Kage broke the kiss, and he said, "The feelings are mutual."

Kage, Miya and Sasuke had much collected fun, as they each, throughout the night had about 3 sodas. They stayed up 'till past 9 playing Video Games on a really old Nintendo64 they had dug out from within Kage's closet, and had cranked the stereo decently loud up to some good music. Kage and Miya kissed in front of Sasuke several times just to freak him out/make him jealous. Come time to go to bed, they were all very tired and weary eyed, and they had settled that Miya would sleep in Kage's bed, and Kage on his floor. Miya helped Kage make his bed on the floor, and Miya borrowed a large T-shirt and a pair of boxers from Kage to sleep in.

"Good night Kage."

"Mmm.." He said. He was out almost immediately, and Miya not long after.

Miya woke up Later, and she stared down at Kage. The Half moon shone through his window, and made his hair shine like it was woven from strands of that same moon. She got out of her bed and she Crawled in with Kage. He scooted over to give her room, and wrapped his arms around her waist. They both fell back asleep.

But an hour later, Miya woke to a series of thuds. Kage slept. He was still out. Miya Peered out Kage's open door to the living room, and saw something horrid. She saw a creature, it was standing there, it must have been eight feet tall. It appeared to have no skin, and was only muscle. On its skinless face, there was nothing but a large mouth with equally large teeth, dripping saliva and blood. It's arms fell to the floor, and had 3 claws for fingers on each hand. It had what appeared to be a tail, but was just another long arm with more claws, but this time fingers. And it was bent over Sasuke's dead form, eating him.

((So it commences. Very short chapter, however the next chapter will be long, and it will finish up this story. sorry it took so long to update. This chapter is Dedicated to NukeUmbrella and you know why. : ) Read and review, please.))


End file.
